megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Artemis
.]] Artemis is a demon in the series. History Daughter of Zeus and Leto, Artemis is the virgin goddess of the hunt, child birth and fertility, also a member of the Twelve Olympians, together with her twin brother, Apollo, the god of arts. Depicted as a beautiful young woman, she is always said to carry her silver bow and arrows, and one of her main tasks was to protect the forests and hills. The deer and the cypress were sacred to her. As one of the most venerated deity in the Ancient Greece, her figures appears constantly in various myths, usually as the one who executes punishments upon mortals who broke their oaths or has offended the gods. All of her female followers are said to take a vow of maidenhood. Callisto was one of Artemis' loyal companions, but Zeus raped her and as a result, she is transformed into a bear by Artemis. Orion, another loyal companion who was also a valiant hero, was killed by a scorpion. Artemis then asked her father to resurrect him, and Zeus placed him among the stars. Later in history, she started to be associated with the Moon, overshadowing Selene, the personification of the Moon itself. She is known as Diana in the ancient Rome. Artemis was worshiped as a many-breasted earth mother in Ephesus. Appearances *''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Earth Mother Race, Boss *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Moon Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Moon Arcana *Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Profile ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' Artemis is one of the four Deities exclusive to the Kyūyaku version of Megami Tensei II, alongside Zeus, Leto, and Apollo. She roughly has the same stats as Vishnu. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Artemis can be acquired through fusion or Shinjuku Babel's hacked chip instance. She appears during the Full Moon as a field boss in Shibuya. Due to her Moon Goddess feature that significantly boosts synthesis success rates, she and Alilat are two of the most common demons used by character who want to train and use the "Synthesis" Chain Expertise. Curiously enough, her in-game model is that of Diana, who is basically her counterpart from Roman mythology. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' right Artemis is the ultimate Persona of Maya Amano. In order to get her, the player must successfully collect the Blue Swan Mask inside Mt. Iwato. Artemis' appearance seems more futuristic with the polygons attached onto her body parts with violet blue and white serving as primary colors, in contrast to Maya's initial persona, Maia, who wears traditional clothing in red and black. Artemis reflects all magical attacks, but in turn is weak against physical attacks. Her attacks consist in dealing Ice damage, and the Crescent Mirror can be used to perform the Grand Cross fusion spell. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Artemis returns as Maya Amano's ultimate Persona, with minor cosmetic changes. She can only be summoned once her material card has been acquired on Mt. Iwato. Her stats remain almost unchanged, but her skills have been altered somewhat. ''Devil Children White Book'' Artemis can be obtained from Ishtar after giving her twenty Magnetite shards. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Artemis can perform the combo Acid Rain with Baku. Stats ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Devil Children White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Gallery Trivia * Artemis appears as a palette swap for Artemisia in Persona 4 Arena when using Mitsuru Kirijo's Maya palette swap. Category:Greco-Roman Mythology